


Bucky I need to see her again

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Reader are friends, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Bucky's friend. They ran away from HYDRA together. Bucky sees her as a sister. And one day Steve meets the Reader. He just can't stop looking at her and Bucky doesn't like it. But Bucky never stopped Steve from doing stupid things. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky I need to see her again

"Come on (y/n). He won't judge you. He won't make you uncomfortable. He is my best friend." I said looking at girl in front of me. I could see she wasn't liking the idea. But two of the most important people in my life just had to meet.

"Barnes. No! I don't like new people. I don't like people at all."

"He is not people. You will like him I promise."

"No!"

"Remember the time I killed a guy because you didn't want to kiss him. Huh?"

"You can't use that lame excuse every damn time."

"You are coming."

"Yes. Fuck it I am coming. Happy now?"

"I am. Also... Try to not look like a serial killer. Look a bit more peaceful."

"But I am a serial killer!"

"I know you can be a very not serial killer when you want it."

"You want me to seduce your friend?"

"Hell no. Just look cute."

"I hate you James!"

"I love you too doll face!" I said and left her appartment. And went to tower. To talk with Steve.

***

"Are you sure she wants to meet me?" Asked Steve. How could two people be so same. God. 

"No. But she will. Also you will too. I am tired to act like I have two different lives having two different best friends. You have to meet each other. So I can have a normal life."

"I am very bad with woman Buck. And you know it. You know how difficult it will be for both of us to comminucate."

"Well (y/n) is bad with most people so I think both of you will good. You have the same interests. Sitting alone. Reading. Fighthing evil. It is a start."

"If you say so..."

"Also. If you will try to touch her in a way that is not friendly. I won't care how long we have been friends. I will kill you."

"Come on Buck. You know I won't."

"Just warning. She is a sister to me. And she is very attractive."

***

I hated Bucky. That little cocky bastard. He knew how I was with people. But no. Meet my best friend (y/n). You will like him (y/n). We can hang out all together (y/n). Bastard.

And now I was sitting at a coffee shop. Waiting for them to arrive. Wearing a light blue dress. Dress. Look cute (y/n). Bastard.

I was starting to think the ways of escape and two very tall and muscular men showed up in front door. One Bucky of course. And the second one... Well he was a bit taller than Bucky. But as musclar as him. He had beautiful blue eyes. Lighter then Bucky's. And blond hair. It was a nice hair. I wanted to run my fingers through that hair. He was handsome. He looked like a nice man.

"Steve this is (y/n). And (y/n) this is Steve."

***

We sat all together in a vintage coffee shop. The girl in front of me. (Y/n) was really the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I couldn't stop myself I was watching her very carefully. Bucky seemed to notice it and he looked very angry. 

(Y/n) was wearing a blue dress. She looked uncomfortable. Bucky went for toilet.

"You look uncomfortable." I said.

"It is nothing. It is just..."

"You hate dresses?"

"Yes. How did you?"

"You were an agent (y/n). You were trained to fight and I know that wearing dresses and looking good for other people is not your thing."

"Yes. You are right."

"I know you didn't want to meet me."

"It is not you Steve. It really is not. I just... After all these years of killin. Fighting people and the things HYDRA did to me. Made me do... People just remind me all of that. I don't like those memories. They didn't erase my memories like they did to Bucky. They used my memories agaist me."

"You are not that person anymore."

"I don't have any other person to live."

***

After the coffee shop Bucky left her to her house and I went to tower. When Bucky returned he didn't looked very happy.

"What did we talked about Rogers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tols you that no flirting no giving intense looks. But all that you did all day was lookinga at her with your lovefull eyes. Damn it Rogers. You have no right to look her like that."

"And who has that right Bucky?"

"No one. After every damn thing that happened to her no one is touching her."

"You have to tell me what happened to her. She told me that she was not erased but..."

"They kidnapped her as a little kid. I remember her. When I first saw her she was 6 or 7. And as she grow up they decided that she needed to be trained and treated differently like us. So they scared her. They made her afraid of everything that was in her brain. And... They were raping her Steve. They were raping her every damn day since she was 13. I tried to stop it. More than 10 soldiers were raping her. One after another. That is why she hates new people. It is not just the missions. It is also rapes."

"And you don't think she deserved happiness. Someone who can care for her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"She has me. I will always care for her."

"You can't give her the love she needs."

"You can't too Rogers. And if you will. You are dead."

***

I heard knock on my door. If it was Bucky again I was going to kick his ass. We saw each other yesterday. Give me time to rest. I need to sleep. But I openned the door. And to my suprise the blond super soldier was standing in front of me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I know you don't like people but I was out for a run and than I bought some coffee and food. And I knew your house was around."

"You can come in Steve. We can have a breakfast together. Just... Relax okay?"

"Yeah I will relax. It is just I am not good with women and you are a woman."

"I know I am." I laughed. We ate together. And I made new coffee. We both were coffee addicts obviously.

"Yesterday... Bucky talked with me about you." Steve said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I know about the way HYDRA treated you. I know the rapes."

"Steve..."

"No. Listen. It is just I like you very much and I don't care what they did to you or what you did to people. I like you. Very much."

"Steve you are cute and are a very good man but I am the worst girl for anyone to be with."

He put his hand on top of mine and gave me a gentle smile.

"It won't stop me belive me."

***4 months later***

"I still hate the idea of two of you dating." Said Bucky.

"Not our problem." (Y/n) said.

"It is disgusting."

"Deal with it Barnes." I said and kissed her pretty lustfull for Bucky's liking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can comment for this or other stories of mine. Also I will be very glad if you can give me ideas for a new story.


End file.
